The present invention concerns hand held, flexible devices against which manual forces are momentarily applied as a physical regimen.
The prior art, to the extent known, includes several exercise devices which utilize a spiral spring component, located between tubular segments each having a handgrip enabling flexure of the spring during various arm exercises. Other known exercise devices primarily for the arms include a molded rubber body which flexes during use.
The inclusion of a metal spring in an arm exercise device or the utilization of a molded resilient member in such a device contributes to the cost of manufacture and more importantly is not practical for exercising of large muscles of the upper torso. Accordingly such devices are not highly suitable for those wishing to warm up in preparing for a game of golf and who wish to warm up and stretch those muscles prior to play. Still further, such known devices do not lend themselves to unobtrusive transport in a golf bag by reason of weight, size and shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,146 discloses a device including a rigid tube 12 with handgrips 20 for imparting axial movements to the tube to alternately compress springs 38 confined within a tubular sleeve 28.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,666 discloses an upper body exercise device including a pair of rigid tubular members joined at their opposed ends by a central member 28 of elastomeric material which may be bent or twisted by manual forces. The resilient central member includes enlarged ends molded about end flanges 30 and 32 in place on the opposed ends of tube members 12 and 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,648 discloses an exercise device with tubular segments 14 and 16 with a helical spring and elastomeric shield thereabout disposed centrally of the device. A positionable internal member 28, upon relocation within tube segment 14, permits flexure of the helical spring upon displacement of the rigid tubular sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,137 discloses an exercise device wherein an elastic rope 5 is provided with handles at its ends with a resilient elongate cushion 32 disposed about rigid sleeve members 31. The sleeves are associated, one each with handgrips 4, to permit flexing of a helical spring 3 disposed within the elongate cushion. The sleeves 31 extend into each handgrip 4 and serve to receive opposite end segments of spring 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,158 discloses a device having a central cylindrical housing provided at its opposite ends with hand grips with an internal helical spring affixed to the hand grips whereby the user may impart torsional loads to the spring by oppositely directed forces applied about the axis of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,302 discloses a tubular member shaped to form handgrips at each of its ends with ends of the tubular segment press fitted into end segments of a coil spring and welded therein. A resilient elastomeric foam neck roll houses the spring and handle end segments therein. Flexure is limited to the spring component and the cushion in place thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,998 discloses a device having an elastic cord fitted at its ends with handgrips with a cylindrical pad carried by the cord. Provision is made for multiple elastic cords to be utilized by forces applied to the handgrips. The cylindrical pad isolates the elastic cord or cords of the device from contact with the body.